Pinky Promise
by Mermaid on land
Summary: Sequel to Cracking the Code. Tony and Eliza's relationship seems to be going flawlessly. That is until a old foe of Tony's returns for revenge and Eliza is plagued with past problems that will risk her relationship with Tony. Will all end well for these two lovers or will they be split apart for good? Pairings: Tony/OC, Clint/Natasha, Steve/OC, and just a little dash of Bruce/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Pinky Promise

Chapter 1 (Revised 7-18-13)

This is a sequel to my other story Cracking the Code. You must read Cracking the Code before you read this or else nothing will make sense!

Alright everybody! I'm back! And your favorite couple Tony and Eliza are back too! I already have this whole story planned out. It will be mostly surrounded around Tony and Eliza but I'm also throwing some Sally and Steve and Clint and Natasha goodness in here also! This story will be also 11 chapters! So let's not dilly dally! Let's get on with the show!

Eliza's P.O.V.

Me and Tony kept kissing. We stopped for air as we looked deeply into each other's eyes.. "We should be getting back to New York." I looked around our surroundings and let out a sigh. He kissed my cheek. Don't worry, I promise we'll be back." Tony said as he latched on to me and flew up in the sky.

I finally saw the lights of New York again. We zoomed down to Stark Tower. Tony set me down on the balcony. "Go on in I have to take off the suit." I nodded and walked in. All the lights were off and it was dead silent. "Jarvis, please turn on the lights." "Yes ma'am" Jarvis replied.

Ever since I moved in Tony programmed Jarvis to take orders from me also...I loved it.

The lights turned on as there was a loud roar of "CONGRATULATIONS!' I looked shocked to see Steve, Bruce, Thor, Natasha, and Clint, all in the room. Tony walked in a put his arm around the back of my waist. "Surprise Lizzie." I turned to him. "So everybody else knew that you were going to purpose to me?" I asked. "Well I had a camera hooked up to suit so they could see live coverage. And worst case scenario that you would of said no they would all have gone home." He said. I looked back to our guest and ran over to hug each of them.

"Let me see the ring!" Nat cried. I held out my hand as everyone rushed around. "It's very beautiful." Nat said to Tony. "It was my mother's." He replied. Aww's erupted through the group. Thor grabbed a bottle of rum and shouted "LET THE FESTIVITES BEGIN!" Everyone grabbed a shot glass and filled it up. Clint threw up his cup. "To the future Mr. and Mrs. Tony Stark!" He said. Everyone clashed cups and gulped it down. Tony turned on some music and everybody started to dance.

"_This is how I show my love. I made it in my mind because. I blame it on my A.D.D baby"_

Clint grabbed Natasha as the started to grind against each other. I made a disgusted face but then realized that they were married now. I looked over to Bruce and Steve as they were jumping up and down in the air with their arms up.

"_Maybe I should cry for help. Maybe I should kill myself. Blame it on my A.D.D baby."_

Thor was on top of the coffee table jamming and bobbing his head. Tony came and grabbed me as we started to dance similar to what Clint and Natasha were doing.

"_Sail... Sail... Sail...Sail...Sail"_

Everybody was jamming and swaying. More alcohol drinks were being passed around and for a moment everything just seemed so right.

Tony's P.O.V

The party continued for another two hours. As everybody started to leave I saw Lizzie crashed out on the couch. I picked her up in my arms and walked into our bedroom. I laid her down and kissed her forehead. She started to wake up.

"Tony?" She asked. "Tony? Where is everybody?" I laughed because it was obvious she was drunk. "Everybody went home. It's just you and me right now." She smiled. "Come here." She said motioning her finger towards her.

"What?" I asked. "I've never told you how much I love your mustache." She said while running her finger over my mustache. I laughed and then pushed her down on the bed. "Liz, you should go to bed you're exhausted and drunk." She smacked my hand away. "If I'm drunk then...then..there's no way in hell you're sober." She said pointing at my nose. "I was responsible tonight. One of us has to watch over the other." I said moving her hand down. She put her hand to her stomach. "I'm gonna puke." She said while getting up and running to the bathroom.

I chased after her and found her in the bathroom puking. I came over and took her hair and pulled it up so she wouldn't get any puke on it. I rubbed her back. "It's alright Lizzie. Just let it come up." She puked three more times and then sat down next to the toilet. I got a washcloth by the sink and got it wet. I sat by her and wiped her mouth. "I love you so much Anthony." She said. I had gotten use to her calling me by my full name now. Lizzie came closer intending to kiss me. I pushed her back. "Oh no you don't. I'm not kissing you right after you've barfed." She looked pissed. I smiled. "I still love you Lizzie." I said.

After Lizzie told me she was done I helped her up and walked her to our bed. I laid her down and tucked her in. I kissed her forehead and walked over to my side of the bed. She looked at me with her beautiful eyes and whispered "You complete me." I smiled and whispered back "You complete me also." As we dozed off to sleep.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I know it was quite short but I promise the chapter will keep getting longer. I have a lot planned for this story and I can't wait to start writing the chapters! Please feel free to review! Oh by the way the song they were dancing to is called "Sail" By Awolnation.


	2. Chapter 2

Pinky Promise

Chapter 2 (Revised 7/18/13)

Eliza's P.O.V.

I woke up with a massive headache. I turned over to see that Tony was still in bed. 'Odd...he's usually up by 6.' I thought. "Jarvis, what time is is?" "It's 8 am ma'am." I turned over to Tony and hit him with a pillow. "Not now Lizzie. I didn't get any sleep last night." He groaned. I then remembered what happened. "Oh that's right. Thanks again for helping me." I said as I kissed his forehead. "Go ahead and stay in bed for a while. I have plans today with Natasha anyway." He looked up. "What plans?" He asked. "Dress shopping!" I said smiling.

I got up and went to our closet. I picked out a white dress and picked out an aqua blue belt to go along with it. I put some make up on and straightened my hair. By the time I got out of the bathroom Tony was no longer in bed. I walked to the kitchen to see him leaning against the fridge eating blueberries. "Nat's picking me up soon. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. Will you be ok here?" I asked. "Yes Lizzie, I'll be fine. Me and Bruce are going to continue to do some research." I smiled. "Alright well be good." I said giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

I went on the elevator to the bottom floor and walked out. There was Nat sitting in her car. She popped out and gave me a hug. "You ready to shop?" She squealed. I laughed. "I guess so. But to be honest I don't really know what kind of dress I'm looking for." I said. "Well don't worry! We'll find your perfect dress!" Nat said smiling.

We went to several different shops and I tried on lots of different dresses. None of which seemed to fit my liking.

Finally we went to this little bridal boutique. I walked in and that's when I saw it. It was a long poofy sleeveless dress. It had gold trim and golden floral designs. It was perfect. I tried it on and walked out. Natasha's jaw dropped to the floor. "It's perfect." She said. I walked over to the mirror and screamed. It fit like a glove and it felt right. This was my perfect dress. I called the attendant over. "I would like this dress please." I said as I smiled.

Me and Nat stopped at several other stores and bought the bride maid's dresses and a little décor.

I looked at my phone. 9 pm, it was getting late. "Hey Nat I'm worn out could you drop me off at the tower?" She nodded.

I got out of the car and thanked Nat for taking me. She smiled. "That dress you picked out was beyond perfect, Tony's going to have a heart attack when he sees you at the alter." I laughed and waved goodbye.

I headed back up the elevator and got off our floor. There was Tony sitting on the couch with two glasses with champagne and chocolate dipped strawberries. He smiled. "There's my bride to be. How was shopping? Did you find a dress?" "Yes I found the perfect dress. But you can't see it till the wedding!" I said sitting down next to him. "How was your day?" I asked. "Fine. Me and Bruce got a lot of work done. But all I want to do now is spend time with you." He said. He lifted his champagne glass and lifted it. "To true love." He said. I paused. "You really think this is true love?" I asked. "Well of course. You and me are perfect together." I blushed. "I think the same thing." I said smiling.

Tony's P.O.V

Lizzie came and sat on my lap. We leaned in again for another kiss when her phone started to ring. I grunted. "I swear to god if it's Steve i'll-" Lizzie put her hand on my chest to calm me down. She pulled her phone out and looked at the caller id. Her eyes got real big as she got off my lap and walked away. "Hi... Oh you've heard?...Soon. Maybe in three weeks...Are you sure...well...I guess...Alright I'll see you soon...Bye." Lizzie hung up and turned around. "You're not going to like this honey." She said biting her lip. "What? Is Loki back?" I asked. "No..it's my parents." She said. "What about your parents?" I asked. "They're coming to visit us...tomorrow."

A/N: I know it's another short chapter! But I promise they'll get longer! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was feeling pretty sick and I didn't feel like typing! Well feel free to review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Pinky Promise

Chapter 3 (Revised 7/19/13)

Ahh! I forgot to mention one important thing back in Cracking the Code. Ok Eliza's in her early thirties and Tony is in his late thirties. Ok! Alright let's get on with the story :)

Eliza's P.O.V

I waited outside Stark Tower. I saw a cab come down the street and pull up right by me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and opened the door. Out stepped my 63 year old mom and my 67 year old dad. My mom approached me and gave me a hug. She stunk of strong perfume. "Eliza! It's so good to see you again sweetie!" I smiled. "It's good to see you too mom."

My dad then approached me and gave me a half hearted hug. Me and my dad had never been close. I was always the mama's girl so I can relate to Tony in a way when it comes to our dad's.

"Hello." He said. "Hi dad." I said.

I lead them inside and up the elevator. My mom and dad both looked very impressed. We got out on the floor me and Tony share. Tony was standing there drinking some whiskey. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cooper." He said walking towards us. My mom looked star struck. She firmly took hold of Tony's hand and shook it. "Tony Stark. It's so good to finally meet you!" She said smiling like a goon. He shook back. "It's also very nice to meet you too." My father got closer to Tony and stuck his hand out. "Nice to meet you." Tony looked at little overwhelmed at my father but took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too, sir."

We all sat down and talked awhile. "So. How long have you two..been together?" My dad asked. "3 months." I said. "Isn't that a bit too early to get married?" My dad asked. Tony grabbed my hand and scooted closer to me. "To many people they may think that is too early but I think it was too late. You see sir, the first time I saw your daughter I just knew she was the one I was going to spend the rest of my life with and I know that sounds very cliché but you have to believe me when I say your daughter is the love of my life."

My mom looked at the both of us and smiled. My dad nodded with approval. "So where are you planning to have your wedding?" My mom asked. Me and Tony exchanged looks. "I'm not quite sure yet. I think we're actually meeting with the wedding planner tomorrow." I said. "Maybe I could join along?" My mom asked. "NO!" Me and Tony said in unison. My mom looked surprised. "Oh. Okay. That's fine." There was an awkward pause. "Are you hungry? I fixed us some dinner earlier." Tony finally said. We all nodded.

We all ate dinner quietly and awkwardly. By the time dinner was done it was getting late. "Well I and your father better go to our hotel. I think both me and him are exhausted. I'll call you later in the week." I got up and hugged both my mom and my dad. "I'll see you two soon." I said. Tony came over and also said his goodbyes. They both got in the elevator and were gone.

I crashed on the couch. "I thought I was going to die!" I yelled. Tony came over and sat by me. "Well. That was...interesting." He said. "Tell me about it!" Tony looked at me funny. "Do you not get along with your parents very well?" He asked.

I took a deep inhale and turned my body towards him. "I guess you could say that. Ever since I left ten years ago to work for SHIELD we haven't been in contact as much. My parents always kept me on short leash when I was younger and all I wanted to do was run free. So when I had the opportunity to I took it and got as far away as possible from them. " Tony nodded. "Do you not get along with your father?" He asked. "Me and my father were never close. Like with your dad he was always working. He never cared or had time for me. Well that and the fact that the majority of the time he would yell at me and call me names." I said with a frown.

Tony started to rub my back. "I just don't understand why they had to come down here so soon. The wedding isn't for awhile." I said. Tony rubbed his neck. I understood that Tony never had issues like this with his parents. I sat on his lap facing him and put my arms around his neck.

"You were so good around my parents tonight that I think you deserve a little reward." I said. He smiled. "I do like myself some rewards." He said. I pulled him closer and kissed his lips. It didn't take too long to intensify the kiss. His hands were up in my hair messing it around. I soon rolled him over and now was on top of him. He groaned and said. "Why can't I have control?" I smiled. "Because I'm the boss." He started to kiss up my neck. "You are the boss" He said. Tony started to grab at my shirt wanting to take it off. I got off of him and stood up. "That's all for tonight." I said. "Dammit Lizzie! You can't do that to me!" He said hitting the couch cushion. "Yes I can. Remember I'm the boss and the boss says we wait till wedding night." I smiled. I kissed him on the lips and walked away. "We truly are meant to be." He said. I looked back and saw him smiling. I laughed.

Steve's P.O.V.

I stood in my apartment walking around, nervous. 'Just be yourself Steve. Everything will be alright.' I told myself. My thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. I looked in the mirror and messed around with my hair and then ran to the door. I opened it. There was Sally. I stared at her for a moment in taking her beauty. She started to laugh and wave her hand in my face. "Steve? Earth to Steve? Are you there?" I snapped out of it. I rubbed the back of my neck and I could feel my face turning red. "Sorry. I was too entranced by how amazing you look tonight." She blushed. "Would you like to come in?" I asked. "Of course." She walked in. "I made us dinner. I hope you like steak." I said.

After we ate we sat down on my couch. "I don't have a dvd player yet so I figure we would just talk." She nodded. "Steve. Can I ask you something?" She said. "Yes of course...anything." I said. "How was it...waking up?" She said. My eyes got wide. Nobody had asked me that before. "It was terrifying. Going to sleep one day and the next waking up in a new century and generation. I had no idea what was going on. I'm still trying to piece everything together even today." I said. "I'm so sorry that happened to you Steve." She said while putting her hand on my arm. I took her hand and held it. "You don't have to apologize. Some things just happen on purpose. I believe in my heart that it was meant to happen to me. Maybe I am suppose to be in this generation." She looked down and noticed me holding her hand. She blushed. I scooted closer to her and put my arm around her. We played around with our fingers while holding hands.

Now was the time. I leaned in and kissed her. Although it was a simple and nice kiss I couldn't help but feel guilty when leaning out of the kiss and realizing it wasn't Eliza I was kissing. Sally looked at me confused but I quickly put on a smile and kissed her again hoping that this feeling of guiltiness would fade away by more kissing.

A/N: Well next chapter is going to be somewhat Tony's bachelor and Eliza's bachelorette party...it's like a girl's night out/ a boy's night in. But till then please feel free to review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Pinky Promise

Chapter 4 (Revised 7-19-13)

Eliza's P.O.V.

"Jarvis you keep a close eye on all of them ." I said looking back to the five grown men in our living room sitting around a big screen tv playing Mario Kart. "Yes ma'am." Jarvis said. "Tony...Tony." I said waving my hands in the air trying to get his attention. Steve looked up at me as I mouthed to him "Get Tony's attention." He nudged Tony. "Steve. What?" He asked. "Uh your fiancée wants you." Tony gave half of his attention. "Lizzie. What?" He said with his tongue sticking out and focusing on the game. "I'll be home around 2 tonight. Ok?" Tony's eyes were sealed to the screen. "Yes. Ok. Be safe darling." He said. "Have fun guys!" I said while walking to the elevator. "BYE ELIZA!" They all yelled.

I walked to the garage and got in my car. I drove to the mall where me and the girls were going to meet. When I got to the mall I parked and walked in. There was Nat, Sally, and a few other of my SHEILD friends. "Hey girls. I'm so glad you could come! I didn't really want to have a bachelorette party so I figure we just go shopping and hang out at a bar for awhile. Does that sound good?" I asked. "I'm going to have to skip out on the bar." Nat said. I was shocked Natasha never turned down an alcoholic drink EVER. "Why not?" I asked? She put her hands on her belly and patted it softly. "I'm pregnant." She said smiling. My jaw dropped. All the girls started to squeal. "Nat...that's amazing! When did you find this out?" I asked. "About two months ago. I am about 3 months along so me and Clint figured I must have gotten pregnant after our wedding night." She said. I smiled. "Do you know the sex yet? When are you due?" I asked excitedly. "We don't know the sex yet but we'll be finding that out hopefully in a week or so. And the doc says I'm due sometime in November." "I'm so happy for you Nat. Congrats!" She smiled. "Well thank you. But this night isn't about me. It's about you." I nodded. "Well ladies...let's get shopping!"

We went to several different shops. Nat pulled me into Victoria's Secret. "We need to find something sexy for your wedding night!" She said. I groaned. "Speaking about your wedding. Have you and Tony figured that out yet?" "Yeah. We went to the wedding planner last week. We decided to have it at a small farm right outside the city. It's going to be in a pretty barn and there will be lanterns and we'll have an area set up outside. It's going to be quite beautiful." "What's the theme?" Nat asked. "I guess we we're going for a country chic kind of feel but the color scheme is white, red, and gold." Nat laughed. "Tony's idea." I rolled my eyes. "Yes." We continued shopping. "I don't really feel like shopping for bra's and undies right now Nat. I'm already nervous as it is." "Wait your still a..." I nodded. "Don't worry Liz. Don't be nervous. I'm sure you'll do fine!" I sighed. "I guess you're right." Nat held up a red push up bra. "How about this?" She said winking. I covered my face in embarrassment. "Nat!"

Tony's P.O.V.

All the guys and me were gathered around the tv. "WHAT THE HELL BANNER!" I said as Bruce bombed me with a red shell. "OK WHAT IDIOT LET 10 BANANAS OFF IN A ROW?" Clint screamed. Steve laughed. "STEVVVVEEEE!" He yelled. "MY CONTROL DEVICE IS NOT WORKING!" Thor said. I looked at Thor's screen and saw he was still at the starting line. I groaned and paused the game.

"What the hell man?" All the guys yelled. I walked over to Thor and turned his romote control around. "You hold it like this. You press this to move. This to shoot objects and this to back up. Got it?" Thor nodded. I went to the menu and pressed restart race. "STARK WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD ARE YOU DOING?" Clint said as I saw the veins in his neck pop out. "Calm down Hawk. I'm playing fair."

We restarted the race. BEEP. BEEP. BEEEEEP! The green light hit as we raced off. Right to the start Clint bumped me with his car. "Don't push me Barton." I said sharply. Steve was currently in first place, Bruce in second, Clint in third, Thor in fourth, and me in fifth. I couldn't believe Thor was beating me. I ran into one of cube and got a bullet. I pressed the button and watched as I passed Thor and Clint. I landed right behind Bruce.

"GOD DAMNIT!" Clint said hitting his remote. "Relax. It's just a game." Bruce reminded him. I gained on Bruce. I was right behind his tail. I hit him and watched with a grin on my face as he spun out of control. "It's ok Bruce. It's just a game." I heard him say. "Trying to keep a lid on it Banner?" I asked with a smirk. "Don't push me Tony." He said. I looked ahead on the screen and saw Steve just a few feet in front on me. I ran into a cube and got a blue shell.

An evil grin wiped across my face as we got to the finish line "ONE MORE LAP!" The game said. I was right behind Steve. We neared the finish line again. "Well ladies looks like I win this one." I grinned and pressed the button to release the blue shell. I watched as the blue shell hit Steve directly and blew him up. "Eat my dust Rogers!" I said as I passed him. I threw my hands up in the air as the screen lit up "WINNER!" I ran around the living room. "WOOOOO! Take that!" I said while I shook my butt. Clint threw his remote on the ground. "What the hell man." He said. I stopped realizing that I looked like a 6 year old. "Uh good game fellas." I said.

"Hey let's do something else!" Thor yelled. All the guys nodded. "Wait I got something down in my car! I brought it just in case! Hey Tony you wouldn't have a big training room by any chance?" I smirked. "Of course I do! It's floor 9." "Good! I'll meet you guys there in 10 minutes! Oh and invite Fury over! We need him!" He said racing to the elevator. We all exchanged glances. I picked up my phone and dialed Fury. "Stark. What they hell do you want?" He said. "We have beer, burgers, and chicken." I said. There was a pause. "I'll be there soon." Fury said as he hung up. "We got Fury." I said as we all entered the elevator and went down to the ninth floor.

Clint soon arrived with bags full of stuff. He took something out and laid it over by us. I looked up at him "Guns? What are we going to play Russian Roulette?" I asked. "Not just any guns...LASER GUNS!" He said smirking. All of us ran over to the bags like little children and got in the suits and got our guns.

"Where's Fury? We need him in order for the teams to be even." Clint asked. "He's on his way." I said. Just then the elevator dinged and in walked Natasha and Lizzie. "What are you guys doing?" Lizzie asked. "LASER TAG!" Steve screamed. Natasha ran over to the bag and geared up. "Hell yes." She said. Lizzie shrugged and got gear on and got a gun. "Where still one short." Bruce said. Then up came Fury. "Stark where the hell is the food?" I smiled. "Change of plans. We're playing laser tag. Are you in?" There was a pause. "Do I get food after?" Fury asked. I groaned "Yes." Fury smiled "Then I'm in!" He said gearing up.

"Alright let's pick teams." Natasha said. "How about me and Clint be captains since were the most competitive." I said. Everybody nodded. "Clint you can pick first." I said. "Tasha." He said. "I think it'd be a lot more fun if I wasn't on your team. Same with you and Eliza, Tony." She said. "That makes sense." Me and Clint said. Lizzie walked over by Clint and Natasha by me. Steve, Bruce, Thor, and Fury were left. "Steve." Clint said. "Thor!" I picked. "I guess I'll pick Fury." Clint said. Bruce shrugged and walked over to me. "LET'S PICK TEAM NAMES!" Steve cried. "We'll be the ass kickers." Clint said smirking. "We'll be the assassins." I said. It was settled the teams were:

The Ass Kickers- Clint, Lizzie, Steve, and Fury

The Assassins- Me, Thor, Natasha, and Bruce

"Crap. I forgot the walls." Clint said. "No problem. Jarvis can you put walls up and play my playlist. Oh and also can you keep score?" I asked. "Of course sir." He said as walls started to appear. I looked at the ceiling to see a score board. My music kicked on full blast. "Back in Black." Each of our teams went on our sides. Jarvis counted us down. FIVE. FOUR. THREE. !

The game was now tied. 4000 to 4000 the next shot would win the game. I creeped around every corner and tiptoed. There was pure silence. Odd. I walked quietly. I thought I heard a noise behind me and turned around. Nothing. I turned back around and there was Lizzie standing right in front of me. I was in shock and I didn't move. She raised her gun "I love you." She said with a smile. She pulled the trigger and the scoreboard made another sound. "The Ass Kickers win!" Jarvis said.

The walls disappeared and everyone was now visible. Lizzie kissed my nose. "Sorry honey." She said. Clint came over to me and started to repeat what I had did earlier. "WOOO! OH YEAH" I held my hand out "Good game Clint." Clint looked at my hand like it was an unknown species. He continued to do his dance.

Natasha came over and gave him a kiss. "Great job babe. But it's getting late. We should get home." Clint nodded. He walked away while holding up a L to his forehead and sticking out his tongue. I rolled my eyes. Everybody else came over and shook my hand and said they're goodbyes. "Good game." I said as everyone left. "See you two at your wedding on Friday!"

Lizzie turned to me and held my hand. I laughed remembering that I promise Fury food but he had just rushed out. I started to turn away from the elevator. I turned back to see Fury. "I think you forgot something Stark." He said. "I groaned and walked over to where the food was set up. I stacked a plate and handed it to Fury. He grabbed it and pranced away. Fury was quite an oddball.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this fun chapter! I am not giving any hints what the next chapter is! Sorry guys :) But hopefully it will be up tomorrow or the next day! Till then, feel free to review :)


	5. Chapter 5

Pinky Promise

Chapter 5 (Revised 7-19-13)

This is the chapter all of you have been waiting for. So...enjoy :)

Eliza's P.O.V.

I slipped the smooth fabric over my skin. I stood back and looked at me in the mirror. The sleeveless dress I had picked out fit like the glove. The gold designs glowed in the light. My mom came behind me and zipped the dress up. I looked to her and saw tears starting to form. I walked over to her and embraced her. "You look so beautiful." She said while smiling. She dug something out of her pocket. "Oh I almost forgot something." She opened her hand and showed a pearl necklace. She went behind me and helped me put it on. I walked over to the mirror. It was beautiful. "It was your grandmother's." She said. I delicately touched it. I sat back down at my boudoir and applied the last touches of my makeup. My mom walked over and put my veil on. I turned around and gave my mom one last hug. "Thank you mom." I said.

There was a knock on the door. Steve walked in. My mom nodded to me as she walked out. Steve came over and lifted my veil up. I smiled to him. "You make such a beautiful bride." He said and then looked down. I could tell he was sad. I reached out my hand and grabbed his. I lifted up his chin and looked into his eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked. "You know what's wrong." He said with a sigh. I nodded. Steve didn't want me to marry Tony.

"I thought you were in a relationship now with….Sally?" I said remembering her name. "I guess you could call it a relationship. I mean once in awhile we'll go out on a date but I don't know. Something's missing in our relationship." He said.

"I'm sure what you're experiencing is awkwardness with her. You're relationship is new so it feels odd because you're not quite use to each other yet." I told him. He sighed. "Yeah, maybe you're right but I just can't help but fee-" Suddenly there was a knock, it was my dad. "Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded. "One second dad." I told him.

"What were you saying, Steve?" I asked. He exhaled. "Oh, nothing. Good luck out there." Steve said kissing my cheek and leaving the room.

I and my dad walked out to the barn where there strung lanterns and lights. The wedding march began to play. My dad and me linked arms. We walked into the barn. I looked up to see Tony smiling and looking in awe.

Tony's P.O.V.

Lizzie walked down the aisle and I stood there lovestrucked. She looked...so beautiful. She glided down the aisle up to me. Her dad gave her a hug and she walked up to me. I could see her face through the veil. She held my hand. "Are you ready?" Her melodic voice asked. "More than ever." I said.

We turn to the preacher. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Anthony Stark and Eliza Cooper." The preachers voice started to fade I stared at Lizzie. She was glowing. I was finally brought back to reality when I heard the preacher say "Do you have the rings?" I nodded as I took out Lizzie's ring. "Do you Anthony Stark, take Eliza Cooper to be your wife?" I smiled. "Of course." I said while I slipped Lizzie's ring over her finger. "And do you, Eliza Cooper take Anthony Stark to be your husband?" "I do." She said smiling while putting on my ring. "Well by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." I lifted Lizzie's veil as her beautiful eyes looked at me. I leaned in and we passionately kissed. The whole room roared and cheered. We then held hands and walked out of the barn and walked over to a nearby field where we were holding the reception.

Eliza's P.O.V.

Tony then stopped and picked me up in his arms and carried me over to the field. He set me down as I admired the decoration. It was such a beautiful evening and the lanterns and lights hanging up added to the atmosphere. The crowd started to gather around us as the DJ came on over his microphone and announced. "And now it is for Mr. and Mrs. Tony Stark's first dance." I giggled. I had been waiting for my first dance ever since I was a little girl. I always had a notebook of songs that would be perfect. The song "Learn Me Right" By Birdy and Mumford and Sons turned on. Picking the song was a challenge. Tony wanted "You Shook Me All Night Long" By ACDC but I insisted that we pick a slower song. Clint dragged me, Tony, and Natasha to go see _Brave_. While we were watching the movie the song came on and me and Tony looked at each other and both agreed this was our song.

I smiled to Tony as he took hold of my hand and grabbed my waist. He whispered to me "I love your dress. It makes you look sexy." I laughed and kissed his nose. We began to sway to the beat.

"_Thought I may speak some tongue of old, or even spit out some holy word. I have no strength with which to speak, when you sit me down an see I'm weak."_

"_We will run and scream, You'll dance with me. We'll fulfill our dreams, and we'll be free."_

Other couples started to join us on the dance floor but then the whole crowd disappeared and it was just me and Tony dancing together. We we're far away from the world right now and all that mattered to me right now was me and Tony. I laid my head on his shoulders and whispered "I love you." He smiled and kissed my cheek. "I will love you forever."

"_We will run and scream. You'll dance with me. We'll fulfill our dreams, and we'll be free. We will be who we are, and they'll heal our scars. Sadness will be far away."_

Tony gave me one last spin and the song ended. Everyone cheered.

We continued on with the reception. At one point Tony had pulled me behind a tree and we started to make out. My head spun and when our lips met there was a spark of electricity. "So, Mrs. Stark. How about soon we go back to the tower. Just you-" He stopped and kissed my lips. "and me." I ran up fingers up his torso and lightly tapped his arc reactor. "I would love too." I said smiling. He grabbed my hand and led me back to the crowd. "I hate to end this celebration but me and my wife need to get home and attend some- business." He said smiling. I covered my face and turned red. There were hoots and hollers from the crowd. I swear I heard Clint say "GO GET EM TIGER!"

Me and Tony walked to the car waiting for us which was a white bug with "Just married" on the back and cans. Tony opened the door and helped me in. He got in and rolled down the window. "Goodbye!" We both yelled. Everyone waved. We drove off.

Tony looked over to me and grabbed my hand. "Are you ready?" I gave him a worried smile. "Yes." He gave me a kiss as we drove off towards Stark Tower.

Steve's P.O.V.

I watched as Eliza and Tony drove off and that's when I heard Eliza's voice in my head "Tell Sally how you really feel about her." I took a deep breath in and walked over to Sally. I held out my hand and asked "Would you care to dance?" She smiled and nodded and took my hand.

"Is something wrong, Steve?" Sally asked. "No. What makes you think that?" I asked her. "You've been acting odd all night. Are you positive nothing is wrong?" she asked. "Yes, I'm positive." I lied.

Sally and I continued dancing. I darted for kisses once in awhile to assure her nothing was wrong. But deep down I knew the real truth.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it! Next chapter will be the honeymoon! I'm still trying to decide how I'm going to write that :/ I hope you guys enjoyed Lizzie's and Tony's wedding! I have so much more plans with them and I have a total of 6 more chapter's after this one! SO stay tuned! Also feel free to review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Pinky Promise

Chapter 6 (Revised 7-19-13)

Hey everyone! Thank you to those of you who gave me suggestions on how to write this chapter! I hope all of you enjoy!

Eliza's P.O.V.

We pulled up to Stark Tower. Tony came and picked me up and walked me to the elevator. The instant the elevator doors closed we were all over each other. He put his hands in my hair and clawed my back. I wrapped my arms around him. "I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time." He murmured. The elevator doors opened again and we were back on our floor. He still had me in his arms. I wrapped my legs around him as he crashed down to the couch. I laid down on him as he slid his hands over my body. His lips started to go to my neck and up to my ear. He bit down on my ear as I let out a small groan. Our lips met again as he raised me back up. He flipped us over so now he was lying on me. We stayed there for a bit but then flipped over again and said "That didn't feel right." I laughed. "Well yeah, cause I'm the boss." I said smiling. He smiled back and then put our lips together again.

We made out for about a good fifteen minutes. Soon Tony murmured "Want to move this to the bedroom?" I stopped kissing and my eyes got real wide. He realized something was wrong and sat up. He rubbed my back. "I know you're nervous Liz, but I promise you'll do fine." I nodded.

He kissed my forehead. "I love you Lizzie and this will just be another way I can show how much I love you." He said. I blushed and nodded. He picked me up as we started to kiss again. He started to walk to the bed room. When he got to the bedroom door he stopped kissing. He nodded at me. "I just need to go get cleaned up in the bathroom. I promise it will take less than ten minutes." I said. He smiled. "Of course. Take all the time you need. I'll be in here."

He opened the door as I went straight to the bathroom. I closed and locked the door and turned on the light.

I ran cold water in the sink and splashed some on my face. I looked at myself in the mirror. Why was I so nervous? This was Tony. There's nothing to be scared of. I tested my breath and a gross look spread over my face when it smelt of wine. I went over to the medicine cabinet and took out my tooth brush and tooth paste. I finished brushing my teeth and then backed up and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked down at my wedding dress. I figured I would walk out there in only my bra and panties. I unhooked and unzipped the back of my dress. I slid the cold fabric down my chest and my legs. It fell to the floor as I picked it up and folded it. I then looked back up to the mirror. I stood there wearing the red bra and panties Natasha showed me. I couldn't believe I had bought it. While standing there in the mirror half naked I felt all of a sudden very self conscious. I started to feel like how I felt in high school. Just another awkward brace faced girl. I shook myself out of it. No Eliza, you look beautiful. Stop doing this to yourself! I messed around with my hair and put on a bit more lipstick and perfume. I took a final last look at myself and took a big deep breath in.

I approached the door and opened it slowly. There laid Tony in the bed only with his boxer's on. I smiled at him as he looked at me and smiled back. I closed the bathroom door and walked over to Tony. He smiled as I glided onto the bed. He moved his hands over my body and peppered kisses from my belly button up to my collar bone. I moaned in ecstasy. "Tony stop messing around with me and just get to the deed." I said with a sultry roar in my voice. Tony then pounced on me and our long night of love making commenced.

Bruce's P.O.V. (FIRST BRUCE P.O.V.! I know I should have done this ages ago!)

I sat at the outdoor bar of Tony and Eliza's wedding. I watched as Steve and his girlfriend were still dancing and kissing. I let out a sigh as I drunk another big gulp of my whiskey. How I hated to see everyone else around me have someone to hold and love and I had nobody. Who would ever love a beast like me? I put my head in my hands as I smoothed down my hair.

"One beer, please." I heard a voice. I looked up and there stood a girl, probably in her mid 20's. She had brown hair and chocolaty brown eyes. She was beautiful. She glanced over to me and gave her a dorky smile. I realized what I had done and hit my head. She giggled. She got her beer and came over to sit by me. "Hi. I'm Rose." She said. "Bruce." I said. Her eyes got big. "Bruce Banner?" She asked. I nodded. "So that means..." "I'm the Hulk. Which also means you don't want to be by me, huh?" I asked. "No of course not. Just because sometimes you turn in a big green monster doesn't mean I don't want to be by you." She said.

"Well thank you. Most other people run in fear when I tell them I'm the Hulk. I rather be up front about it until they find out their selves." She nodded. "So do you know Tony or Eliza?" I asked. "Eliza. She's my sister actually." She said. My eyes got wide. "You're Eliza sister? She never told us she had a sister!" I said. "Well she usually doesn't talk to me anymore." She said. "Oh. So what do you do for a living?" I asked. "I'm actually a biologist." She said. "Really? That's really neat! Do you like being a biologist?" I asked. "Oh yes very much."

Me and Rose talked for another hour by then we knew a lot about each other. It was crazy how much we had in common. I didn't tell her this but I was starting to fall for her. Oh and I forgot to mention how we were both super drunk at this point."So. I live in a big tower and I got plenty of rooms! Would you like to..oh I dunno, spend the night?" She giggled. "Of course I would big boy." She said while hitting my arm. "WELL LET'S GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" I said. I walked over and called a taxi. It got there 15 minutes later. "STARK TOWER AND STEP ON IT!' I leaned over by Rose. "Have you ever done it with a Hulk before?" I asked raising my eyebrow. She laughed. "NO!" I put my finger to her lips. "Well soon you will."

We both tripped out of the cab when we got to Stark Tower. I grabbed her hand as we skipped inside the building and into the elevator. We entered my floor where my bedroom and lab was. We walked in and I showed her to my bedroom. We locked lips as we began to strip out clothes. By this point I don't think either of us knew what we were about to do. But I can tell you one thing. It was amazing.

A/N: I hope all of you liked this chapter! I know it was a bit more "risqué" than the other chapter's but I think I did quite nicely by keeping it T. I felt bad for Bruce. Although I made him act a lot like the movie version of Tony. I assume that's what Bruce acts like when he's drunk. He's all alone and just wants somebody to love. But yes hopefully Bruce will hopefully get a bigger storyline...not sure yet. But I will for sure be addressing the whole Rose and Bruce thing in the next chapter! Till then please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Revised 7-19-13)

Pinky Promise

Eliza's P.O.V

Tony tapped on my shoulder as I shook awake. I turned to him as he put his lips to mine. "Good morning Mrs. Stark." He said smiling. "Last night was..." "Hot and sexy." Me and Tony both said at the same time. I smiled. "It was so wonderful and magical. And I am glad you were my first." I said looking to him. Our eyes met as we stared deeply into each other's eyes. It was such a powerful and strong moment. Which Tony ruined by farting.

"ANTHONY!" I yelled. He smiled. " I can't help it." I laughed as he got up from the bed still buck ass nude. I blushed as he ran to the bathroom. I decided to hop out of bed also and get dressed. I threw on an over sized ACDC tee and some Sofie's.

I walked out to the living room and walked to the kitchen. I opened the kitchen door to see my sister, Rose standing fixing pancakes in an over sized dress shirt. "...Rose? What are you doing here?" I asked. Rose looked startled as she looked up to me.

"Eliza...I didn't expect you to be up so early." She said. "Rose...You didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?" Rose messed around with her feet and looked down to the ground. "Oh I just thought I'd come here and check up on you after your wedding night." She said. "Rose, I know you're lying so spill!" I almost yelled.

"Fine! I slept with Bruce last night." At that exact moment Tony came in wearing only boxers. "Honey, what's your sister doing in our kitchen?" He asked. "Well from what she's told me, she slept with Bruce last night." Tony's eyes got huge. "Banner finally got a girl to come home with him?" I turned towards him giving him "please don't encourage this" look. He understood immediately and looked down. "Sorry dear." He said. That's when Bruce walked in.

"Oh shi- Hi Eliza!" He said with a bright smile. "Bruce...did you sleep with my sister last night?" I asked tapping my foot. He looked to the ground and rubbed his neck. "Yeah I did." "Did you turn into the Hulk during?" Tony asked getting excited. "Nope! I was actually really surprised. But I guess the big guy took a break for the night." Bruce said. I turned to Rose. "Can I speak to you...in private?" I asked her. We went outside the kitchen.

"YOU SLEPT WITH BRUCE?" I asked. "Yeah. I did." She said. "Why?" I asked. "Well...I got drunk and we talked for a long time and he just asked if I wanted to come home with him and I said yeah." I slapped my face. "You were drunk..." I said. "Yes. But I don't understand why you're making such a big deal out of this Eliza? I'm not a fucking child plus Bruce is really nice and I had a great time last night." She said.

I sighed. Rose was right I shouldn't be making a huge deal out of this. I should just be happy that she was happy. "You're right Rose. I'm sorry for blowing up. If Bruce makes you happy, then I'm happy." I said "Thank you Eliza for understanding." She said.

We walked back into the kitchen as I overheard Tony bragging about last night and saying how amazing it was. A smiled wiped across my face. Rose walked over to Bruce as I went by Tony's side and put my hand on his chest. "I had a great time last night, Bruce." Rose said. A blush wiped across Bruce's face. "I had an amazing time too, Rose. You're a very sweet girl and maybe we could go on another date tonight?" He asked. "I would love too." Rose said. Bruce smiled as him and Rose kissed. That was mine and Tony's signal to leave and may I add in a very awkward manner.

"I forgot to tell you that tomorrow you and I have to go to an event." Tony said. "What event?" I asked. "Well I invited everyone to a late wedding party so we can come out publicly as a married couple." He said. I sighed. "Why didn't you tell me this?" I asked. "Well I wanted it to be a surprise so...SURPRISE!" He said.

"Don't worry. I promise it will be fun. " He said. I frowned. "But when you go out in public you have to act like douchebag Tony...and I don't like that Tony." I said. "Don't worry. Tomorrow night, I'll just be myself." He said. I smiled. "You will?" I asked. "I will." He assured me.

A/N: Hey everyone sorry about such a short chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Originally this chapter was going to be about Tony giving Eliza her own Iron Man suit but I figured that would be stupid and cheesy so I trashed the idea. I am SO EXCITED for the next few chapters! I have so many wonderful plans and even some pretty big plot twists…See how I put an s…yes there will be a handful of plot twist coming up so I highly suggest you prepare yourselfs. Plus I feel like I need to include more Thor and Loki in this story...Also I would love to know what you guys would like to see? Also, do you guys want more Sally and Steve or should I just leave them be? Please review and PLEASE PLEASE, PLEASE leave your suggestions! Thank you :)


	8. Chapter 8

Pinky Promise

Chapter 8 (Revised 7-19-13)

I know I suck! I haven't updated in three days I am SO sorry! I've been so busy!

Eliza's P.O.V

It was the night of our wedding party. I was roaming around the tower worried. Would the public like me? What will the press think? Tony finally interrupted my thoughts by putting his hand on my shoulder. "You should start getting ready soon." He said. I turned around and faced him. "I am so worried Tony. What if nobody likes me?" I said. "Who cares if they don't like you. I love you, isn't that all that matters?" He asked. I gave a little kiss on his lips. "Of course. It's my first press event...ever. I am just a little overwhelmed." I said. "Don't worry! It will be lots of fun!"

I walked to my closet and picked out a long black dress Tony bought for me just for this occasion. I matched it with some earrings and put on the pearl necklace my mom got me for the wedding. I threw my hair in a fancy updo.

I walked out of the bathroom. Tony was standing looking in the mirror and putting on a bow tie when he turned to me. His jaw dropped. "You look...stunning." He said.

We hopped in a limo as we drove towards our destination. I kept checking my breath and clearing my throat. Tony sat and laughed at me.

The limo came to a stop. "We're here!" Tony said. He opened the limo door where a big wave of bright lights greeted us. Tony got out first and then held his hand out to help me out. When I arose there was a loud cheer. I looked in front of us and saw a long red carpet.

"Wow. This is unlike any wedding party I've been to." I mumbled. Tony grabbed my hand as he led me to the carpet. Camera flashes were everywhere and I couldn't see where we were going. Tony was waving and blowing kisses. I let out a groan and started to wave.

We then came up to a interviewer who was waving her microphone at us. She looked about in her 20's. She was skinny and had light blue eyes and dark brown hair. She then started to bombard us with questions, mainly ones about Tony. "Tony now that you're married are you going to quit being Iron Man? Is it true that you two only dated for two months? Any new designs for the Iron Man suit? Being the playboy that you are is it going to be a challenge to be married?" She asked.

How could Tony take this, being asked such personal, and not to mention nosy questions but a complete stranger. I looked over to Tony. A smile wiped across his face. "May I just add how amazing you look tonight and how that dress accents your every curve." He said.

I looked to Tony shocked. I let go of his hand and took two steps back. He looked to me to see what the problem was. I ignored him and instead looked down to show him I was hurt.

I heard him let out a sigh as he turned back to the reporter. "I will continue being Iron Man he's not going anywhere. Yes, we only dated two months but the moment I met Eliza I knew we were meant to be. I can't give you any information regarding the suit, that's top secret. And no it's not going to be a challenge." He said. My heart sunk lower. Tony was flirting this girl and he had just called me Eliza. I was so use to him calling me Lizzie.

The interviewer thanked Tony. "Sure thing babe." He said winking to her. I grabbed Tony's hand angrily as I stormed down the red carpet. He stopped in his tracks. "What's wrong Lizzie?" He said in an aggravated tone. "I think you know." I said angrily. He looked confused. "Come on let's do some more interviews." He said pointing back to the red carpet. "You can go do them yourself. No one's here to see me!" I said starting to cry. Tony tried to grab me but I moved and instead ran inside the building ahead of us.

There were many people inside drinking and partying. I ran to the nearest bathroom and sat in a stall. I started to bawl. He promised he wouldn't act like this. The Tony I knew and loved didn't act like this. My heart was starting to crush.

I decided I should go back out there or people might start thinking we were fighting...which we were but I didn't want that being the front headline. I wiped my eyes and got out of the stall. I walked out to see Tony taking shots with three other girls. That's when I just about lost it and stormed out of the building and hauled down a taxi.

I stepped out of the taxi and looked up at the apartment building we had stopped in front of.

I walked up the stairs and looked on the directory to the apartment complex. "R...R...ah ha!" I said finding what I had been looking for. I pressed the button. A soft and sweet voice came on the intercom. "Uh, hello? Hello?" The voice asked. "It's Eliza. I need someone to talk to right now." The button rang as the door unlocked and I walked up the stairs.

I came to the door 3C and knocked. Steve greeted me with his innocent blue eyes and his muscular figure. By now I was sobbing like a baby. His arms wrapped around me as we hugged. He looked at my face and took his fingers and wiped the tears underneath my eyes. He grabbed my hand and led me inside the apartment.

He sat me down on the couch as he turned off the tv. I glanced at what he was watching, T_he Wizard of Oz._"What's wrong Eliza?" He asked.

I wiped more of my tears. "Well Tony threw a huge wedding party for us and invited all this press. I know how Tony usually can be and I asked him yesterday if he could try and avoid acting like that and he said he would. We get to the party and the first thing he does is flirt with a interviewer. He complimented her dress and how it showed off her curves and then he called me Eliza...which is something he never does! And to top it all off he called her babe. But that isn't even the worst part I ran to the bathroom and started to cry. I then came out and there Tony was doing shots with three girls! I just...I couldn't take it!" I said while starting to bawl again.

Steve put his arm around me and held me closer. "I am sorry that happened. Maybe Tony is so use to acting like that in public that he forgot what he promised you. Plus, you two just got married a few days ago...it's still new to him." Steve said. I started to wipe my tears and took a deep sigh. "I bet you're right Steve." I said.

Steve then put me on his lap and held me while I curled up in a ball. I laid my head down on his shoulders. "You're so warm." I said. He laughed. I could feel every heartbeat and every breath he took. I looked up to him as he moved away my hair from my face. "I wish I could stay here curled up all night." I said. "I do too." Steve said. "I love you, Tony." I said. Steve then put his arms down and I could no longer feel his body heat. I looked to him as he looked down. I then realized what I had said. "I am so sorry, Steve. I just say it by habbit." I said as I scooted away from him.

"No. It's fine. But we can't do this Eliza. You're married and I'm dating Sally...you're confusing me so much Eliza by sending these mixed signals. One minute you say oh go be with Sally, forget about me and the next you're cuddling with me. I just don't get it!" He said. I looked to the ground.

"I am so sorry Steve. I just needed someone to talk to and you're the only one who understands." I said. Steve looked at me. "I didn't mean to snap. I'm sorry. It's just confusing for me." He said. "I don't mean to make it confusing Steve. I just needed some comfort that's why we were cuddling." I said.

Steve shook his head. "You're married. You can't be off snuggling with other guys. You're acting just like you said Tony was tonight." He said. My eyes got wide. "You're right. I am sorry, Steve. Do you forgive me?" I asked.

"Of course I do. But I don't think we can do this again. I am always here to talk but I am afraid by us cuddling together that it will start turning to other things." He said. I nodded. I stood up and so did Steve. "You're right." I said looking down. "You should get back to Stark Tower. I'm sure Tony is probably looking for you." I gave Steve a hug. "Thank you Steve." I said. He nodded. "Sure thing." He led me to the door and opened it. I gave him another quick hug. "You call me in the morning. I want to know how everything is. You promise you'll call me?" He asked. I nodded. "I promise." I said. "Goodnight Eliza." He said smiling. "Sweet dreams, Steve." I said.

I walked in to Stark Tower and headed up the elevator. The doors opened and there was Tony sitting on the couch. "Lizzie! Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!" He said jumping up and running over to me giving me a hug. "I went to Steve's place." I said. "Why?" He asked. I looked down to the ground. "Because what you did tonight hurt me, Tony." I said.

He paused and then looked to the side and let out a sigh. "I'm so sorry Lizzie. I am so use acting that way that I forgot." He said. I nodded. "Yeah that's what I thought." I said. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway. The moment I saw you leave I rushed straight home. But you weren't here. I wasn't happy without you there. It just wasn't the same." He said. I looked up to him and kissed him.

"It's fine honey. We'll just have to work on that." I said. He nodded. "Of course. I'll do whatever I can to fix it... but for now how about you and me go to the bedroom and I can show you just how sorry I am." He said winking. I giggled. He leaned him and kissed me hard as he picked me up and carried me to our bed.

A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I think I'm starting to really like the Steve and Eliza pairing….which may or may not be continued in future chapters. Hopefully I'll be able to update by tomorrow! But till then, please review and I would love to hear suggestions!


	9. Chapter 9

Pinky Promise

Chapter 9 (Revised 7-20-13)

Eliza's P.O.V.

I woke up from my dream in a sweat. I felt guilty as I sat up. I was having another dream about Steve again. They had been going on ever since the night I went over to his apartment when I had the fight with Tony. When we cuddled I felt all warm and in peace. I shook out of the trance. Why was I acting like this? I loved Tony. I was married to him for god sakes! Maybe something was missing. Maybe it's the fact that Tony rather make out then sit and cuddle with me. Steve seemed so careful and kind while Tony was a wild animal...even in bed. I took a hot shower as I tried to put the whole Steve thing behind me. As I got out Tony stood by the sink brushing his teeth.

He looked to me. "Is something wrong?" He asked me. I sighed. "I don't know. I feel like something is missing in our relationship." I said. "What is that?" He asked. "We don't cuddle." I said with a sad face. Tony came over to me and put his hands my shoulders. "I can fix that." He said smiling. He swept me off my feet and held me in his arms. "Does this count as cuddling?" Tony asked. I laughed. "I guess for now." I said. Tony kissed my forehead.

"I have to start getting ready for Nat's baby shower." I told him. "Eww. Well have fun!" Tony said. I looked at him confused. "Eww? What do you mean?" "Babies are gross. They poop, eat, and cry." He said. I frowned. "Oh. I've always wanted to have a baby." I said. Tony's eyes got huge. "You want to have a baby?" He asked. "Well I just thought you know...that maybe one day we could have children. It would be nice." I said. Tony paused. "I guess we've never really talked about having kids yet. I just don't know if having kids in our life is good. Especially since I am a superhero and you're a secret agent." He said.

I sighed. Tony was right, our lives were far too dangerous to have kids. Still, I've always dreamed of being a mother. "I've always wanted to be a mom and I think you would make a great dad. Our lives may be dangerous but I can always take a leave from work. We could raise a child if we both tried." I said closing my eyes. Tony grabbed my chin and lifted my head up. "We'll talk about it later." He said kissing my lips. I wrapped my arms around him. I then stopped and looked down to see my towel had fallen to the ground. I looked at Tony who was smirking. I slapped his arm. "If you wanted to see me naked you could of just asked!" I said blushing.

Natasha's P.O.V

"Clint babe, I'm not kidding, you have to go." I said while looking up to his "nest". Me and Clint bought a nice big house when we both got married. Clint insisted we have a high platform put in so he could watch over the house just in case someone tried to attack. I saw Clint peak over the platform. "Just face the fact Tasha, I'm not moving from this spot." He said. I groaned. "Don't make me come up there Barton!" I said yelling. An evil smirk spread over Clint's face. "Oooh I'm so scared! Tasha's going to come and kill me!" He said. I glared at him. "Clint you're acting like a kid. Just please, come down." I asked him. "Nope." He said. That's when I lost it.

I climbed up the rope leading up to the platform. On the platform Clint had set up a system of video camera all outside the house. He also had a few chairs and of course his bow by his side. Clint sat in one of the chairs with his arms folded. "You just made a 7 and a half month pregnant woman climb a rope to get your lazy ass to come downstairs. Do you think she is very happy right now?" I said huffing and puffing. Clint grinned a fake little smile. I then pinned him down to the ground.

We both smiled at each other. "I'm really sorry I made you come up here." Clint said. "Just shut up and kiss me." I said. Clint grabbed the back of my neck. He sat me up because he knew I shouldn't be lying on my stomach. I sat in his lap as he kissed up my neck. He then lied me down on my back and pushed my shirt up revealing my big belly.

He started to tenderly kiss the belly. "Just a little more time till our little hawk hatches." He said smiling. He started to rub my belly. "I hope she has fiery red hair just like yours." He said while putting his head down on my belly. He gave my belly one last kiss. "Soon our sweet baby girl will be here."I said. "Are you nervous Tasha?" Clint asked. I sighed. "Yes. I don't know if I'll be a very good mother since my childhood lacked having a mother." I said. Clint kissed my lips. "You're going to be an amazing mom, Tasha." He said. I looked up and held his face in my hands as I passionately kissed him. "I love you Clint." I said. He smiled. "I love you too, Tasha."

Eliza's P.O.V.

I walked up to the Barton's house. I knocked on the door and Nat opened the door. I looked at her belly. "My god it's gotten big!" I said. "Thanks Liz, it's good to see you too." She said. I smiled. "Hi Nat." I said giving her a big hug. "AH!" Nat said screaming. I jumped back. 'Did I hurt the baby? What's wrong? Are you ok?" I asked nervously. Nat laughed. "I'm fine, the baby just kicked me." I let out a sigh of relief. Nat invited me in as I handed her my present. "You're really early." She said. "Well you know me." I said. "So. How is everything with you and Tony? Steve told me what happened awhile back with you two." She said. I sank down when I heard Steve's name.

"Everything is going great! I was actually just talking to him about the possibility of having a baby." I said. Natasha stopped cutting up some salad and looked up. Her eyebrow raised. "Oh really? How'd that go?" She asked. I sighed. "Not so well. He doesn't really seem interested." I said. "Well maybe it's too early?" Nat suggested. "Yeah you're probably right." I said shrugging.

The baby shower soon started. The whole time I sat jealously. I wanted a child so badly. I couldn't believe that Tony didn't want to have a kid. When the party ended I said my goodbye's to everyone and hugged Nat. "Hey Eliza. Me and Clint were wondering if you wanted to be her godmother?" She asked. "Of course Nat! I would love to. But if you don't mind me asking, did you pick a name out for her?" I asked. "Yes. I thought I told everyone in the party though." She asked. "I guess I wasn't paying attention." I said. "Oh...Well we're naming her Inessa. It's quite a popular name in Russia." She said. "Inessa. That's a beautiful name." I said. "Well then it's settled, you'll be her godmother!" She said. I smiled and gave Nat another hug as I left.

On the way home I made up my mind. I had to convince Tony to have a baby.

Steve's P.O.V.

My palms were drenched with sweat. I walked around in circles. The door bell rang and I cautiously walked over and opened it. Sally was standing in the doorway. "You said you wanted to talk?" She asked sadly. I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Yes. Yes I did." I said as I invited her in. "What did you want to talk about Steve?" She asked. "We need to talk about us..." I paused. "We need to break up." I said quietly. Sally looked at me confused. "What? You can't be serious Steve?" She asked her voice getting louder.

"Sally. I've been thinking for the past couple of weeks and I don't think we're meant for each other." I said. Sally started to cry. Crap. I felt horrible for doing this. "But I thought things were going so well?" She yelled. "Things have been going well but I've just have had time to think a lot lately." I said. "Think about what?" She askd. "I've had time to think over my feelings...and I think I'm in love with someone else." I said.

"WITH WHO?" Sally screamed.

"Eliza." I said. "Eliza? Eliza Stark? Steve she's married! YOU'RE DUMPING ME FOR A MARRIED WOMAN?" She shrieked. "Just. Calm down. Sally this is just as hard for me as it is for you!" I said. "Whatever Steve. I am done with you! Good luck trying to make Eliza and Tony divorce!" She said as she ran out the door. I fell on my couch and ran my fingers in my hair. "What the hell was I doing?"

Ever since the night Eliza had come over after she had the fight with Tony my feelings started to resurface. I know Eliza's married but I guess you could say I wasn't happy being with Sally. Sure, Sally was nice, kind, and beautiful but she wasn't Eliza. I went over to the phone and started to dial Eliza's number but I then hung up. Eliza was happy with Tony. I don't want to interfere with anything. I let out a big sigh. Well Steve. You've dug yourself in a big hole. I can't do anything right now. All I can do is sit and hope something will happen. At this point, Eliza will never love me.

A/N: Don't be mad at me! I just needed to mix somethings up! I've gotten a lot of messages from people saying how they don't like the Steve/ Sally pairing. I agree with them. Sally was kind of what Steve needed to hit him in the head and make him realize who he really loves. But from what I have planned I have a feeling a lot of you might hate me. No! ELIZA AND TONY WILL NOT BE GETTING DIVORCED! But..I am planning something coming up in the next chapter that will turn this whole story upside down.

I hope all you have a Happy Fourth of July from me...and Steve! He hopes that you guys don't hate him for breaking it off with Sally.


	10. Chapter 10

Pinky Promise

Chapter 10 (Revised 7-20-13)

Eliza's P.O.V.

The loud ringing of a phone wakes me up. "Jarvis what time is is?" I asked still seeing Tony laying besides me in bed. "It's 2 am ma'am." Jarvis says. I groan. Who was calling at 2 am at night?

I ran to see where the noise was coming from. My phone was buzzing on the coffee table. The caller id said "Director Fury". I quickly picked up the phone. "Yes. Hello?" I said still trying to wake up. "Eliza. We need you to go check on Rogers. I've been trying to call him for 3 days now. He's not answering any of our phone calls and when we try to go to his apartment nobody responds. I need you to go check on him." I groan again.

Not only was it 2 am but now I had to go see Steve. Thing were awkward with us since the night I went over to his house. I hung up and went to my bedroom to put some decent clothes on. I stumbled over to Tony and shook him awake. "What? Erg. Lizzie? What's wrong?" He asked not fully awake. "Fury needs me to go check on Steve I guess he hasn't responded to anyone in three days." Tony nodded. "Be safe. I love you." He said. I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Love you too." I slowly walked to the garage and got in my car and drove off towards Steve's.

When I got to Steve's I walked up to the directory and pressed his button. "Steve. It's Eliza. Listen, if you're up there we need to talk. Everyone is worried sick about you! Just please let me in." I stood outside and sighed. No response. I was about to leave when the button rang and the door unlocked. I quickly ran inside and up to Steve's door.

Steve stood in his doorway with black bags under his eyes and wearing a SHIELD shirt. "Steve. Oh my god. What's wrong?" I asked. "I'm depressed." He said while letting out a sigh. He let me in. I looked over his apartment. It was really messy. It's not really like Steve to leave messes.

"Steve. Why are you depressed?" I asked. "I broke up with Sally and since then I haven't felt like eating or sleeping." He said sheepishly. "You broke up with Sally? Why?" I asked. "She just wasn't for me." He said. I looked at Steve. The guy looked miserable. "You haven't eaten? Well how about I call that late night pizza joint and have a pizza delivered here?" I said. Steve's face lit up at the sound of pizza. "Pizza sounds good." He said.

After I called the pizza place I decided to clean up his apartment a bit. I then sat down by Steve. "Thanks for cleaning up for me." He said trying to smile. "I hate seeing you like this. It makes me sad." I said. He frowned. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I am the one who broke up with her." He said. "Well maybe you miss her?" I suggested. Steve nodded. "Yeah you might be right." I grabbed Steve's hand as we looked at each other. I looked down at his pajama bottoms. They had his Captain America Shield on it. I laughed. "Nice pajama bottoms." I said. Steve looked at me as a smile wiped across his face.

Steve cleared his throat. "You know Eliza-" He said before he got interrupted by the door bell. "Oh! Pizza's here!" I said as I ran to the door. I paid the pizza guy and set the pizza down by Steve. He licked his lips. "I'm SO hungry!" He said as he dug in.

After Steve had eaten the whole pizza we decided to turn on a movie. "There's so many movies I need to watch! But where do I start?" He asked. I smiled. I went on his DVR and found a perfect movie that would cheer him up, Toy Story. Steve watched intently the whole movie and even laughed occasionally. After we had finished the first one he demanded we watch the second. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

As the second one started to play I was wide awake and so was Steve. I had notice as the movie progressed me and Steve somehow managed to move closer. After the second had finished he begged and pleaded we watch the third and final one.

As we watched the third one I looked up to Steve. He sat there watching the movie with his full attention. Always curious what was going to happen next. By the end of the movie me and Steve were now cuddling. It was now at the one part I hated and always cried at. Steve held me closer as I began to cry. He also shed a few tears.

As the credits started I then noticed how close we were. Steve looked at me and smiled. "Eliza." He said. "Steve?" I said. He took the remote and shut off the television. "Eliza. I don't think you know the real reason why I broke up with Sally." He said. My eyebrows raised. "Oh? Then why did you break up with her?" He paused. "I broke up with her because of..." He stopped. "Go ahead. Tell me." I said. "Because of you."

I froze. Oh no. Not this again. "Steve. No. We can't do this." I said. "Eliza. You make me so happy. By you coming here tonight and staying with me and watching all three Toy Stories and eating pizza with me you've made me the happiest guy on the planet. And I want you to know that I love you Eliza." He said.

My mouth dropped opened. I thought we got over these feelings a long time ago. "Steve...I can't do this. I am married to Tony. I...I...can't" I said. At that moment my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller id, Tony. I looked at the time on my phone, 9 am. Wow I was here I long time. I answered the phone.

"Hi honey." I said. "Lizzie. I am in trouble. I was out running errands and now these guys are chasing me. I don't have the suit and I'm pretty much defenseless." Tony voice was fast and shaky. "Where are you? I'll come get you." I said into the phone scared. "I'm...I'm..." Tony's voice kept going in and out it was now choppy. "TONY? TONY? Are you there?" I looked at the phone. Call disconnected. I redialed his phone. It went straight to voice mail. "Eliza? Is something wrong?" Steve asked. "Tony's in trouble." I said.

Tony's P.O.V.

I'm running down the street. Five men follow me closely behind. I turn a corner and run down it. I see ahead a dead end. "Dammit." I whisper. I turn around to see the five men start to gather around me. I am defenseless and weak without the Mark VIII. I try and throw punches and kicks but the men are tougher and block my hits. "JARVIS!" I yell out hoping he can hear me. No response. "LIZZIE?" I call for my wife. Again no response. I watch in horror and I see a man behind me. A cloth is placed over my nose. Things start to go fuzzy as I fall to the ground. Everything then goes black.

I wake up in an unknown place. Men crowd around me. They're all speaking English. One of them approaches me. He looks familiar. "Well. Well. Well. Tony Stark." I look at the man trying to figure out who he is. "Listen if you guys want me to build you an Iron Man suit it isn't happening!" I say. The man laughs. "Oh no silly, Tony. I don't want you to make me a suit. I just want you to suffer." I then look closely at the man.

It then all comes to me. "Hammer?" I ask. The man nods. 'Miss me?" Justin's hair is now long and he has grown a beard. "Prison really changed you." I said. "I guess I have you to thank for that." He says looking at me. "4 years I was locked up. 4 years in prison really changes you Tony. Now since you made me spend four years of hell in prison. I am going to make you stay four years in here as my captive." He says grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"I have a wife and friends who will look for me and find me!" I say in defense. Justin laughs. "Too bad they think your dead." He said. I look at him confused. "Oh that's right you don't know. Well have a look for yourself." Justin brings a computer to and presses play. I watch as it shows me tied up in the chair knocked out. One of Justin's men comes with a gun and shoots me. It now appears I'm dead. The screen shuts off. "Nice editing there isn't it?" He says. "No one will believe I'm dead!" I say. Justin laughs. "Well we sent that off to your precious little wife about an hour ago and well see for yourself." Justin turns on the television. "Tony Stark dies" lits the screen. I gasped. "No!" I scream. Justin laughs "Oh yes. They even started to plan your funeral." I clench my fist. "You'll never get away with this Hammer!" I scream. He grins. "Oh But I just did."

Eliza's P.O.V.

The rest of the Avenger's have all gathered in I and Tony's living room. My computer beeps alerting me I have an email. I frantically race to the computer. The email is from an unknown sender. The subject says: Tony Stark. I click on the video. "GUYS! IT'S ABOUT TONY!" All of them race over to the computer and gather around as the video loads. The video starts as Tony is sitting in a chair knocked out. I gasp. A man enters the picture with a gun and aims it at Tony. I scream. The man then fires 10 shots into Tony's chest as his body shakes. He then falls to the ground lifeless. The masked man turns to the screen. "Tony Stark is now dead." He says. The screen goes black.

My fingers still placed on the keyboard are frozen. I can't move my face or any of my body. My body starts to shake. I repeat the man's words. "Tony...is...dead." My head is racing as I try and process the news. Steve races to my side as I start to cry harder than I ever had. "Tony. Is. Dead." I say. Everyone has tears coming down their face. I look to Steve and see his hand on my shoulder. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I scream. Steve takes his hand off me as he backs up. I slowly get up. I am lightheaded and I feel sick to my stomach. "Natasha." I manage to say. Natasha is at my side in a flash and helps me up. My salty tears fall past my mouth and on the ground. Natasha helps me towards my bedroom and lies me down. "I...just...want...to...be...alone." I say. She nods. " I'll be out here if you need me." I latch on to Tony's pillows as I lay across what use to be our bed. Tony was gone. The love of my live...was dead.

Tony's P.O.V.

~A week later~

I lay on a hard bed that Justin had provided me. I wake up as cold water is poured on my face. I look up and there's Hammer. "Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty! Your funeral is about to start!" He says pointing to the lit up television. There's live footage of my funeral going on. I look at the crowd desperately searching for Lizzie. No such luck.

Footage of my gravestone pops on to screen. Currently Steve is in front of it paying his respects. He then leaves and that's when Lizzie comes on to screen. I gasp I hadn't seen Lizzie in a week. She looked very pale and skinny. I felt bad. Lizzie shouldn't be suffering like this. I watch as my heart clenches as she falls in front of my gravestone and begins to weep. She clings on to the gravestone crying. "Why did you have to leave me?" I turn away from the television.

I then turn back as the announcer says "And now Tony's wife, Eliza will give a speech." Eliza approaches the stand. She is wearing a black veil and a black dress I had bought her awhile back. Her hand is filled with tissues as she wipes the endless tears dripping from her eyes. She clears her throat.

"Anthony Stark was many things to me. He was my best friend, my hero, and the love of my life. The moment I met Tony he filled my life with joy, happiness, and more importantly love. Many of you sit here today and many of you have not had the treat and pleasure of knowing the real Tony Stark. Tony always put my needs before his and made sure I was safe and loved. I love Tony more than anything on earth. It takes me great courage and strength to stand here and talk about him without having me break down. Anthony Stark was my world and now he has left this world and I feel alone. There is now a big empty space in my life, an empty space which can only be filled by Tony. I love you Tony. Rest in peace." Eliza says as she starts to cry.

My chest hurts as I start to cry also. I turn to Hammer as anger washes over me. The only thing I want right now is to be with Lizzie holding her. I close my eyes. 'Lizzie. No matter what it takes or what happens I will escape this place and come be with you. I_pinky promise_ it.'

A/N: Ohh! What's going to happen! Sorry to leave you hanging like this! I pinky promise I will update in less than 24 hours! Till then hold on and be calm! Please review and leave suggestions :)


	11. Chapter 11

Pinky Promise

Chapter 11 (Revised 7-20-13)

I am going to start giving shout outs and dedication to my reviewers! So this chapter is dedicated to random-is-awesome! You've been a long time reader and you always review so here's a little tip of the hat to you!

Also, don't hate me for this chapter.

Eliza's P.O.V. ~A month later~

I looked out the window to the street and the people below. I sighed as I pressed my hands up to the glass and looked up at the sky. It had been over a month since Tony died and I was still depressed.

Everything had changed. I stayed up in tower all day by myself. Once in awhile Bruce would come up and check on me but besides that I just walked around like the living dead.

My life was dull and it wasn't complete without Tony by my side. I closed my eyes while leaning up to the glass and slid down to the ground. I opened my eyes when I heard the elevator dinged.

Steve walked in holding a box in his hands. I looked up and mouthed "Hi." Steve came to my side and helped me up. He took my hand and guided me to the sofa.

"Eliza. You look so sick." Steve said. "I feel sick, Steve." I said. "I brought over something for you." He said as he took the box from his side and opened it. My eyes lit up as I saw orange chicken and chow mien. I smiled as I quickly swiped the box from Steve's hands. He handed me a plastic fork as I chomped down every piece of chicken and every string of chow mien.

I put the box to the side as I patted my belly and laid back to the sofa. "Thank you Steve." I said smiling at him. He took hold of my hand. "Anything for you, Eliza."

Things with me and Steve were still awkward and odd. We never really did bring up the time he told me he loved me. Steve scooted in closer to me as he wraps my arms around me. I put my arms around his waist. I put my head down on Steve's shoulders. He rubbed my back. "Eliza. You deserve to be happy again." Steve says sitting me up. He wraps his arms around my neck. "Yes, yes I do." I sighed.

Our eyes meet each others. Our breath is both heavy. Steve leans in as our lips meet. He makes the kiss more intense. He lays me down on the couch as he is over me and keeps kissing me. I kiss him back, the rhythm of our lips matching perfectly.

He moves me so I am now straddling his legs and facing him. Outside it begins to rain, letting in a muffled glow of the cities light in.

Our lips still plastered together, I stop to take a breath and I start grabbing at his shirt and slide it over his head and off him.

I smile as I observe his toned 6-pack and run my fingers over it. He leans towards me and kisses my neck. I drag his fingers down his back loving the feeling of the sensation on my neck.

"You really know what you're doing huh, Steve?" I said. "Not really. I'm just copying what I see in the movies." he said. "Well keep doing it." I say.

Our lips meet again and this time Steve reaches down and tugs at my shirt. He then breaks the kiss and looks at me. "Eliza, I want to make sure you want this." He says. "I've wanted this for a long time." I say.

Steve's P.O.V.  
I wake up with Eliza in my arms and glance at the window to see it's still night time. I run my fingers through her hair and she starts to wake up. "Steve." she says with a smile on her face. "Hello, beautiful." I say. She pets the side of my face and kisses my lips. "I really needed that, thank you." She says. "No, thank you for making my wildest fantasy come true." I reply.

"Should I feel guilty, Steve?" she asked. "Guilty? No. Tony's been gone for over a month. You deserve to get past your sadness and to go on with life." I say rubbing her face. "You're right, Steve. You are absolutely right." she says.

Tony's P.O.V.  
~A week later~

I felt the wind on my skin. "Freedom." I say as I look up to the moon. I hadn't been outside in more than a month. I had finally escaped from Hammer's clenches. It took me a bit to come up with the plan but it was quite simple. While Hammer was sleeping and his minimum wage guards were smoking and playing poker in the other room I sneaked over and made a call to the NYPD. Let's just say Hammer is going to be locked up a lot longer.

It had turned out that Hammer was keeping me just on the outskirts of NYC and not some foreign country like what I had thought. I walked out to a nearby street and signaled a taxi. "Stark Tower and step on it." I was finally going home.

The taxi pulled up I paid him and ran inside. I hurried to the elevator and headed up to our floor. I headed to our bedroom and see Lizzie lying in our bed. I let out a quite laugh and a huge smile wipes across my face. I slide in next to her and kiss. "Mmhmm, Ste-TONY?!" she screams in horror. "You're...you're not dead?" she says. "No, Justin Hammer kidnapped me and edited the video you to make it seem like I died. I've been locked up in his warehouse the whole time!" I said.

"Tony." She stops to sigh but looks back up at me. " I was so beaten up and sad about your death. I literally sat in the tower all day hoping you would one day you would come back. Hours turned to days. And days turned to a month. I started to lose all my hope. And so about a week ago Steve came over and well...we slept together."

I freeze. "You slept with him?" I said shaking.

"Yes, but I did it because I wanted relief. I wanted to move on and not be plagued by depressing thoughts of you my whole life. I wanted to continue with my life. Plus we haven't done anything else since then...Tony, I thought you were dead. I had to watch you die. Do you know how that felt? I even contemplated killing myself." Eliza said.

I remained frozen and speechless. "I still love you, Tony. Please, forgive me." she pleaded as she started to cry. I sighed and ran my fingers through her hair. "Don't cry, Lizzie. It's ok. I forgive you. It may just take some time for me to shake off this feeling of sadness but I forgive you." I said.

"I love you Tony. It will never happen again, I pinky promise it."

I lean in and kiss her cheek. "I love you too, Eliza. I love you too."

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also I'm sorry about all the drama in this chapter. I just sort of figured Eliza and Steve had all this sexual tension between them.


	12. Chapter 12

Pinky Promise

Chapter 12 (Revised 7-20-13)

Eliza's P.O.V. ~The next day~

Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, and Fury are standing around me and Tony. Tony sits and explains the whole story of him being captured and being hostage. All of them are listening intently with their full attention. Tony had just held a press conference earlier today explaining about the whole mishaps and kidnapping. All the reporters faces looked like they were looking at a ghost and most of them thought the whole situation was a publicity stunt.

While Tony is still talking the beeper goes off indicating we have a vistor. I look at the surveillance cam to see it's Steve. I sigh and tell the group I'll be right back.

I take the elevator down to the main floor to see Steve with his hands in his pockets.

"So, I see Tony is back." He says.

"Yeah." I say while awkwardly scratching my neck.

"Did you tell him about wh-"

"Yeah." I said

"How'd he take it?" Steve asks

"Alright. But I've felt pretty bad these past few days." I said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to take advantage of you that night." Steve said.

"It's not your fault. We both wanted it at the time and I truly thought he was dead." I said.

"So did I." Steve added in. He paused. "So, what now?" He asked.

"We continue living our lives the way we did before that night." I told him.

Steve looked hurt. I felt bad about everything, for manipulating Steve and for cheating on Tony. I overall just hated myself right now.

"What happened that night was amazing. I experience something I never had before." Steve said.

I nodded and said "I'm glad I could make you experience that."

Steve sighed and kissed my forehead.

"I'm going to be out of town for awhile. I need time to rethink a lot and to plan on what I do next with my life. But if you ever need me, you know where to reach me." He said.

I closed my eyes and bowed my head to the ground. "Be safe, Steve."

Steve started to walk out but then stopped and turned to me. "I've always loved you, Eliza and I always will."

I remained silent. Steve sighed and then walked out.

I hugged myself and started to bawl. How could I be so stupid? How could I let my feelings get the best of me? Steve was a great man….and I had turned that man into a heart broken mess. I would never forgive myself, ever.

I slowly made my way back upstairs and was greeted by Tony. "Was that Steve?" He asked. I nodded wiping a tear from my eye. "I'll never forgive myself for what happened that night." I said. "Don't do that to yourself, Lizzie. I forgave you and Steve is a grown man and I'm sure he'll someday forgive you also. Everyone makes mistakes; hell my life is full of them. The best thing you can do is accept those mistakes and move on with life." Tony said. I nodded "You're completely right." I gave him a hug and kissed him. "I love you, Tony, will all my heart." I said. "I love you also, Lizzie." He said.

All of a sudden, Natasha starts to grab her belly and let out a loud groan of pain. Clint is at her side in a flash. "Tasha. What's wrong?" He asks. She catches her breath. "I think my water just broke!"


	13. Chapter 13: Finale

Pinky Promise

Series Finale!

Chapter 13 (Revised 7-20-13)

I've decided this is the last chapter! I suck at writing birth scenes so I took the easy route.

I don't think I'll do a third part. I don't know. I'm starting to kind of run out of ideas so I might end this story and start another...revolving a different character but still in this universe where Hawk and Widow and Eliza and Tony are married. Again I would love to hear your suggestions! Oh also hugs to all of you who have favorited or put this story on their alerts. I am so glad you guys like the story! Alright darlings as promised this shout out goes to another long time reviewer: Lord_Sanguine! You always review! You're awesome!

Eliza's P.O.V. ~20 years later~

So you're probably are all wondering what happened next with Natasha. Well I'm happy to say that she and Clint gave birth to a happy, bouncing, red headed baby girl named Inessa. Inessa grew up to be just exactly like her parent's. In fact she's currently a SHIELD agent.

Bruce ended up marrying my sister, Rose. From what I hear Bruce hasn't had many "incidents" since he's met Rose. He calls her "his stress ball". From this day I'm still trying to figure out if that was a sexual reference or not.

Thor is doing great. He's currently back up in Asguard happily married to another Asguardian, Sif. Thor also once in awhile pops in and requests I make 50 pounds of bacon for him. Once he even brought a dead pig to me once to make his bacon. Since then when I go grocery shopping and I buy 15 packages of bacon. You can imagine the weird looks I get from the cashier.

Loki was transformed into a human and all his powers taken away after the New York alien invasion incident. You know when he's not trying to take over the world he's quite nice. He has changed immensely. I think all he needed was someone to talk to. He comes over for tea often and we have mini therapy sessions. Tony thinks it's awkward because he still hates the man's guts.

Fury is quite old now. He has to use a cane to walk. But he's still the same old Fury like always. And yes he still cries at weddings.

Steve and I are once again best friends and only best friends. He came over after his break of being out of town and we both agreed we were not meant to be for each other. I also apologized to him and Tony numerous of times. As for Steve and Tony, they get along well but you can tell there's a tiny bit of tension between the two of them.

As for me and Tony, we're still married and happier than ever. We've had one son, Andrew. He's currently 18. He's as clever as his father. We hope one day he'll take over Stark Industries and from what Clint and Natasha tell us they think Inessa and him are secretly dating. We try not to bring it up with him because he tends to get very shy about that topic, which is quite unlike his father.

Tony still remains to be Iron Man and he's my knight in shining armor. I keep telling him one day he'll have to retire. He rolls his eyes every time and says he'll be Iron Man till the day he dies and when he does die Andrew will take over, which I think Andrew would be more than happy to do.

It's now a regular thing that when Tony and I go to bed he leans in and asks "Will you love me forever?" I smile. "Of course." He holds up his pinky and asks "You pinky promise?" "I pinky promise." I say intertwining our pinkies and I lean in and kiss him.

THE END

A/N: Yes! That was the end! Well I hope you enjoyed Tony and Eliza stories! PLEASE...PLEASE...PLEASSSE leave your suggestions! I would love to hear your ideas for a new story! I had to end this series I was running out of ideas! BUT I am currently writing another story and once I hear all your suggestions I will start writing another one so please stay tunned and keep checking on my profile! Again. Thank you for all the love and support. All of you are amazing. 3 Bless all of you!

**Update: 7-20-13: Pinky Promise has been completely revamped and revised! I have changed this story up immensely! So, if you are an old reader returning I hope you check out what changes I've added to the story and I've changed quite a lot...in fact, it's not even the same story as before.**


End file.
